The Limited Desire
by Leanarda De Crazy
Summary: Kimiko Takumi, has never been in a school for more then a year. But, when she transfers to Kaimei Academy could her fortune change? T for Language
1. Flip it back

Chapter 1

The girl cautiously walked intoKaimeiAcademy.

"KaimeiAcademy" she sighed "This is it." She turned to wave at her driver who preparing to leave. His green eyes glistened a smile of goodbye as he drove off on his motorcycle. The girl silently smiled to herself as she tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and walked forward.

"Bassun!" Himeko called out waving to her club leader who was currently leaning a wall

"Mornin'" He smiled

"What'cha doing out here?" she asked walking closer

"My cousin is transferring here today" he stood up peering into the distance "My mom told me to show her around. Look! I think I see someone!"

"Yusuke!" The figure waving while running towards them. Himeko watched awe as a beautiful girl ran up to join them. She had long black hair and bright green eyes, a slim figure, and tan flawless skin. "How are you?" she smiled

"I'm great!" He grinned happily then turned to Himeko "This is Himeko, my subordinate"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimiko Takumi, you can call me Kimi" She grinned

"I'm Himeko Onizuka" Himeko smiled

"So, according to Yusuke you're his subordinate, what club do you belong to?" she asked

"We're part of SKET-DAN!" They yelled in unison.

"Oi! Rats! The bell has rung! Get to class!" One of teachers yelled from a window on the second floor

"Yeah! Yeah! Were going!" Himeko yelled in annoyance. Kimi just smiled and said.

"Yeah. Well we better get going"

"Yeah probably" Bossun said with a smile. Kimiko started walking the other way before sheepishly turning back

"Umm…Yusuke?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Where is Chuuma-sensei's Homeroom?"


	2. Because Cats ALWAYS Land on their feet

Chapter 2

"Oi! You!" a boy said pointing at Kimi who was preparing to leave school "I have no idea who you are!"

"Umm...I don't really know who you are either" Kimi said laughing to herself

"Well I'm the vice-president and I've never seen you her before! So I give you two weeks of detention" He yelled

"Ha! You're a student, no better then I! I don't think so" she scoffed. He growled then grabbed her arm leading her to the Student Council room. He thrust her into the room.

"Hey!" she argued as she was pushed into a slim boy with brown hair

"Are you ok?" The boy said giving her the look that all of his fan girls die over. She stared at him for a few second before turning away unfazed saying

"I'm fine. Now would someone please tell me where I am?" The brunette stood there with shock written all over his face. Clearly he had never been rejected before.

"Wow, I don't know who you are but, clearly you must be special to be able to turn down Michiru's eyes" The boy sitting at the desk smiled. The girl turned to look at him. He gasped realizing why she wasn't fazed by his subordinate's hazel eyes. She had eyes as dark as emeralds, but as bright as spring grass.

"Oh! So that's his name Michiru" she said looking at Michiru. Then she turned to him

"So." She paused "What's your name?"

"It's A-A-A-Agata." He cleared his throat while unconsciously blushing "Sojiro Agata." She then turned around to look at the vice-president.

"And you" Her head tilted on its side

"Umm...it is" He stopped short as if he suddenly lost his voice or forgot his own name. She looked down at a paper on a desk moving her finger up and down the paper 'till she stopped and picked up the paper looking at vice-pres with success.

"Tsu-Tsu-erm...Tsubaki!" she yelled happily "Is your name Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded with extreme energy.

"Excuse me" a girl walked into the room with a tall stack of papers the covered her face. Kimi turned around just in time to walk right into her.

"Yiip!" Kimi squeaked cutely while falling gracefully onto her backside.

"D.T.M.L.S" the strange girl said as she fell without showing any emotion while dropping the stack of papers.

"Eehh?" Kimi asked as she stood up with a confused look on her face leaning down to pick up the papers "What?"

"Don't Touch Me Loser Stranger" she said giving Kimi a despicable glare. Kimiko stepped back clutching the papers to her chest. Her head was facing down. It looked like she was shaking and she was making a sound that resembled crying. Everyone in the room gave a surprised look, especially the girl. It was obvious that she probably never made someone cry before. Everyone moved to comfort her, but she lifted her head to show that she was smiling while laughing her head off.

"Ha! I haven't heard anything that stupid since my brother had mistaken a fat man for a pregnant woman!" she laughed hysterically wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wait, you're not crying?" Michiru asked in a confused tone

"Of course not" she said picking up the rest of the papers and handing them to the girl "Nice to meet you, I'm Kimiko, but you can call me Kimi"

"I'm…Kikuno Asahina" Kikuno said as she got up after bowing in apology to Kimi "But" she stopped as she blushed looking down "You call me Daisy-Chan" she said quickly. All of the boys looked surprised. Kikuno only let people in student council call her Daisy Chan. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"KIMI!" Bossun yelled running into the room before putting his hands on his knees leaning forward trying to catch his breath.

"Yusuke!" Kimi walked forward to help her cousin "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." he gasped "But, Usui-sempai has been waiting for you at the front gate for almost 30 minutes now."

"What?" she yelled "It's seriously been that long?" she looked bashfully stared at her watch. "If I don't get there fast I'll be in deep shit" She was quickly looking around the room for the fastest exit. She looked at the window and immediately ran to it. She inspected the distance from the window to the ground. Then in an unexpected movement she jumped on to the rim of the window.

"Wait" Tsubaki yelled trying to stop her only to be stopped by Bossun

"Don't worry she'll be fine" he said in assurance,

"Yeah, Tsubaki" Kimi tuck out her tongue "Don't sweat the small stuff"

"Don't sweat the small stuff!" He screamed "Your about to jump out of a third story window!"

"Don't you know Tsu?" she smiled teasingly "Cats always land on their feet" She then grabbed the top of the window. Stood on the rim and flipped off gracefully landing on her feet. From inside Tsubaki saw the whole feat.

"No way! How did she do that!" He asked in hysterics

"Didn't you hear her?" Agata smirked coyly "Cats always land on their feet"


End file.
